PPG Plot Re-Make: Crime 101
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of PPG Plot Re-make: Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins: The Amoeba boys try to be criminals, but can't do to. so the girls decide to help them become hard criminals. But their time at the bank got out of control. P.S New character Skip of the Amoeba Boys done by myself and JujuGamer1995.


The City of Townsville, it's later in the evening and it seems to be very quiet. Suddenly, a giant monster with metallic arms appear, and attacks the city. But it's short lasted because Buttercup arrives and gives the monster a hard punch on the face. Next, Blossom, Bubbles and Bella fly to the scene, each giving them a hard punch on the face. Buttercup flies fast gritting her teeth and smashes right in the stomach. Blossom flies through the metallic leg, breaking it off. Bubbles punches the monster in the eye. And finally, Bella hits the monster on the back

Out of the danger, people from the 5 News Alert appear on the scene and recording the event.

The female reporter says as the girls fight the monster, "Well, it appears that the Powerpuff Girls have beaten the evil Ro-Beast and saved the day."

The girls have beaten the robot monster so hard, that it collapses on the ground.

"Again. Back to you, Chuck," The female reporter says.

"And on a school night, even. Well, in other news: Is Alaska…" Chuck says reading the news on t.v.

Suddenly a blue-green microscopic germ appears in front of the t.v, and shouts in anger, "Gaaahhhh! Stinkin' Powerpuffs!"

He throws the t.v, breaking it in the process. The bacteria of some kind if wearing a gray fedora with a black strap on it,

He then says, "Hi, I'm Bossman. And this is Skinny Slim,Tiny, and Skip."

Then two more amoebas appear. One of them is skinny and is wearing a light brown fedora. And a short on that is wearing a black cap. The last one is and is wearing a black derby hat.

"We're the Amoeba Boys, and we're bad guys! But we got a problem, though," The amoeba names Bossman explains.

Their minds flashbacks to a grass with a 'Keep of the Grass Sign." Suddenly, the amoeba appears on top of the grass with anger in their eyes.

"No matter what unthinkable crime we commit…" Bossman voice explains.

The three look to see the PowerPuff Girls are playing, and not paying attention to them. Blossom is playing hopscotch. Bubbles is playing with her stuffed octopus. Buttercup is flying around as she kick her legs, like she's swimming. Finally, Bella is simply pouncing her bright orange ball.

"...it's never good enough for those stinkin' Powerpuffs!" Bossman adds.

They then flashes back to being back in their home.

Bossman continues with their story, "Oh, sure, we try to be tough. We try to be 'hardened criminals… But all we ever hear is...

Next, the Amoeba Boys flashes back to when they are facing Blossom.

"Bad guys, schmad guys," Blossom remarks.

They then turn to Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bella who are behind them. Which make them very angry

"You're cute!" the three girls reply.

After the flashback, the three amoebas are still pretty angry with the girls for not thinking they are hard criminals.

Bossman angrily shouts, "Aaaagh! It's enough to make you want to crawl back in the petri dish! But we keep on keepin' on…"

"...and wait for that one crime that'll set those girls over the edge." Bossman says, determine to be villains.

Then the three amoebas begin to think of an idea. But it has been taken them like all night long. Bossman is still thinking, while his two have fallen asleep.

Just then, and idea hits Bossman, and happily shouts, "Boys! I've got it!"

Skinny Slim, Skip, and Tiny wake up from their sleep, and says, "Got what, Boss?"

"The crime of the century!" Bossman answers, confident that his plan will work.

At the park on a sunny afternoon, make children are playing on the jungle gym, the merry go round, and at the sandbox. The flowers are at bloom, and a small butterfly is passing through the park. It stops to see four girls on the swings. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bella… The PowerPuff Girls, Townsville's heroines. The four sisters are having a contest to see who can fly off the swing the farthest.

"Alright, who turn is it?" Bella asks.

"It's your turn, Bubbles!" Blossom answers.

"'Kay!" Bubbles replies.

"One… Two… Three!" bubbles counts as she swings, and jumps off the swing.

As Bubbles fly up high out of orbit, and into the stars, she hollers, "Yaaaaaahooooooooooo!"

Bubbles flies so far that she lands on the moon. Back in the park, the others stop swinging to see that Bubbles has jump the farthest.

"You won," Blossom and Buttercup says in defeat.

Bella calmly cheers, "Yay Bubbles!"

The Narrator says, "Just then, the girls' ultrasonic hearing picks up something."

The three sisters get off the swings, and use their super hearing to hear the trouble.

Someone fake cries out, "Help, Powerpuff Girls, help! A real bad guy's on the loose!"

The one who is calling out is Bossman. Skinny Slim, Skip, and Tiny are hiding in the alley with their leader.

Bossman continues to act, "If you can hurry up and get here, I can tell you all about them… and just how bad they are!"

As Bossman continues to do his fake cry for help. The PowerPuff Girls are flying towards the source. The four Amoebas look in the air to see the girls are almost here.

"Oh, you'll probably want to beat 'em up 'cause they're just soooo nasty!" Bossman continues.

The PowerPuff Girls shouts in a serious tone, "Not so fast…"

"Oh," the girls streams down seeing who is really calling for help.

"It's just you, Amoeba Boys," Blossom bluntly replies.

Whaddya mean, just us?" Bossman says, as he and his friends lean to the girls in anger for the insult.

"I'll have you know we were just about to commit the crime of the century! So why don't you just watch?" Bossman says, looking serious.

He turns to his men, and says, "Come on!"

The four Amoebas begin to commit their crime. They look to see a car drive by and walks across the street. Another car drives by, and walks back.

"Well?" Bossman asks, looking so sure to have impressed the girls.

"What was that?" The girls questions, looking very confused.

Bossman answers, "Jay waywalking!"

"Crosswalk over there…" Bossman says, looking at the left side of the street.

Then turns to the other side, and says, "...a crosswalk over there!"

"And us, right through the middle!" Bossman adds, with a confident smile.

Then Bossman sternly fights, "Now let's fight!"

With his men ready to fight as well.

Bossman gives Blossom a glare, to see Blossom is not angry at all. In face, she is holding a smile on her face.

"Aw, you guys are cute, but you're gonna have to do better than that!" Blossom says, still holding a smile.

"But that's the best we could do!" the Amoeba boys shouts, crying that their plan hasn't worked at all

The girls approach the Amoeba boys to confront them. The boys have stop crying, but still sad that their plan is a dud.

"There, there, it's okay." Blossom says, giving the boys some comfort.

Then Bella asks, "Have you ever tried robbing a bank?"

Hearing this, the boys shockley exclaim, "That's impossible!"

"No, it's not!" Blossom says.

"We'll show you!" Buttercup adds.

Then Bubbles happily cheers, "Come on!"

The girls carry the Amoeba boys to the City bank

"Yahoo!" The Amoeba boys shout as the girls fly them to the ground.

The girls enter the bank to see people are in line, security guards in front of the bank, and other people are doing their work. The girls show the Amoeba boys what they need to do in order to become villains.

Blossom calmly says, "Okay. Rob the bank."

The Amoeba boys are looking rather nervous. They wonder who should be the one ro rob first. Nervous and able to bring up a little courage, Bossman decides to be the one to do it. He head towards the woman who is at the end of the line.

Bossman holds out the bag, and stammers, "Um, ah, excuse me, but...could we please have some money, please?"

"No, no, no! That's all wrong!" Blossom angrily shout, while her sisters shake their head with their arms crossed.

Then Blossom says in a gentle voice, "Like this."

Blossom jumps on the counter wearing a light brown stocking on her head, and shoutly demands, "This is a stick-up, everybody! Down!"

"I said… down!" Blossom demands.

Blossom then fires her laser eyes at the call causing the bakers to duck their heads. The beam goes off in a straight line.

"Now fork over the dough!" Blossom demands.

Still ducked down behind the desk, the bankers hold up bags of cash.

"Yow!" Bossman exclaims.

"Ooooh!" Skinny Slim, Tiny, and Skip says looking amazed.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bella who are masked, bring the money bags and put them in a pile.

"Good! Good! Keep it coming! Keep it coming!" Blossom says as she sees the girls with the bags.

Suddenly a baby begins to cry.

Blossom shouts, "Shut that kid up!"

Not sure what to do, the Amoeba boys decide to stop the baby from crying. Bossman rocks it while Skinny Slim and Skip makes goofy faces, and Tiny is shaking a rattle

"Bubbles! Buttercup! Bella!" Blossom shouts.

She flies to the gray iron door, and shouts, "The Vault!"

The three girls fly to the volt door. As the Amoeba boys watch and hold the baby, surprised on what they are seeing. The girls break the vault open, by tearing out of the screws and then throwing it. That cause the alarm to go off.

"Got everything?" Blossom asks.

"Okay! Let's blow this joint!" Blossom declares.

One of the guards comes to them crying, and says, "But, Powerpuff Girls, you used to be so good!"

Blossom pulls his tie down to her face.

She sneers, and says, "What? We're not good at this?"

The Amoeba boys are still surprised to see how much of a good job the girls done with robbing the bank. The girls are in front of the hole when it has been blown up

"Well, folks, so long. Thanks again, and remember...crime does pay!" Blossom loudly says

The girls remove their mask and put the money done, and look at the Amoeba boys. They drop the act, and go back to their superheroine selves

Blossom says, "And that's all there is to it! Now you try!"

"Hey!" Someone screams.

Suddenly police cars and Swat teams arrive at the bank with loud siren sounds. The office are lock and load with guns.

Through the blow horn, the officer shouts through the bullhorn, "Powerpuff Girls, you're under arrest!"

Soon the girls find themselves handcuffed, and being dragged by a police officer who is crying. Many of the citizens are shocked to see what the girls have done. That's when the girls realize their mistake.

Blossom tries to reason with the officer, "Wait! We didn't do it!"

"Yeah, it was just pretend!" Buttercup adds.

Then Bubbles says, "We were just showing the Amoeba Boys how!"

"We were staging it," Bella adds, looking scared.

As they are being dragged away, they can see the Amoeba boys who are standing behind the hole that they blow up

Then girls scream to them, "Tell them! Tell them!"

The girls find themselves inside the paddy wagon, the door closes on them.

"TELL THEM!" The girls screams from their lungs, as the car drives away.

The Amoeba boys look shocked to see the situation that has occured. The boys then look at the bags of money that is left behind. Suddenly they smile happily, and their hats jump of their heads, starting to spin like tops.

At the courthouse, the girls are being put in trial for the crime they accidentally committed.

"Order! Order!" the judge shouts, hitting the gavel on the bench.

He hits the bench with the gavel as he shouts, "Order in the court!"

"I'll have a cheese sandwich, please," A man says in the court/

Annoyed the judge hits the guy on the head with the gavel.

The judge turns to the girls, and says, "Now the Powerpuff Girls have been accused of robbing the Townsville Bank, which we all know is a big fat lie. But for the sake of argument, how do you plead?

The girls feel very bad on what happened. They end up robbing a real bank

They sadly says in a quiet tone, "Guilty."

"Now, that's what I sus…" The judge speaks.

But hearing what the girls say make him exclaim, "GUILTY?!"

"Guilty," Blossom repeats.

The judge begins to cry as he says, "Oh...my...goodness."

"All that leaves me with is to sentence you girls…" The judge says, raising his gavel to the air

He is about to slam it as he says, "...to one million years in Townsville State Correctional Facility, starting…"

Before the gavel can hit the ground, someone shouts, "Stop!"

Causing the gavel to stop after the burning flame, and turn to ashes.

"Uh, hey, Powerpuff Girls…" Bossman's voice asks.

The girls turn around, and happily shouts, "Amoeba Boys!"

They see the Amoeba Boys are holding the money bags that the girls try to pretend to steal. The bags are heavy, that they begin to sweat a bit. Skinny Slim is struggling carrying his.

"What do we do with these?" Bossman asks.

"The money!" Blossom happily shouts.

Bella adds, "You did it!

"You stole it!" Buttercup says.

Bubbles shouts with a smile, "And we didn't!"

"Yeah, which means, uh…" Bossman is about to ask.

You're going to jail," the judge answers, holding his grubble that the top part has been disintegrated.

The Amoeba boys jump up, and cheer, "Yahoo!"

The four boys then land on the ground in front of Blossom

"But before we go, would it be okay if we…" Bossman says.

The then leans to Blossom and whispering his request.

Blossom begin to think hard about the requesti, "Well…"

Blossom smiles and answers, "Okay."

Blossom then punches Bossman in the face.

"Yeah!" Bossman says looking satisfied and beaten up.

Buttercup punches through Tiny, and the amoeba cheers, "Whoo!"

"Duh...hit me, baby! Yes!" Skinny Slim says. Then Bubbles punches him.

"Give it everything you got!" Skip says as Bella kicks him in the face.

The girls continue to beat up the Amoeba boys like they asked. The four Amoeba are glad that they are finally proven to be bad guys, in their own way of course.

The narrator comes to the scene, and says, "Congratulations, Amoeba Boys. For once you did something wrong. You're bad guys at last...thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Yeah!" The Amoeba Boys say with smiles, and still flying.


End file.
